Sort Of
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: AU Iori Sakaru had a lot going for him. Trustworthy best friends, good grades, athletic abilities... but then he went and got hit by a car. When he wakes up, not only does he find out that his original body had died, but his soul had been transported into Haruno Sakura's body. Now living as a girl, 'he' finds himself the object of all 'his' former best buddies affections. SakuMulti


I had a pretty awesome life. I got good grades, I was excellent in sports, and I was friends with nearly everybody. But here's the thing, I've never shown any remote interest in the opposite sex, and pretending won't cut that either. And another thing, is that I got hit by a car a few days ago. And when I wake up, I was a girl.

Confused? Well, you should be. Let me explain.

Up until this very moment, I was a guy. A 16-year-old_ male _who had his future going for him. Due to the explicit amount of fangirls I had gotten, I could fully say that I was handsome. I had rusty-red hair, and dark brown eyes, but I was a bit short for my age. Up until this moment, I went to Konoha Academy, was on the soccer, and basketball team, including other extra circulars. I was best friends with Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, and the rest of the Konoha 12 gang. Up until now, I was Iori Sakaru.

But then, I went and got hit by a car during one of the infamous Konoha 12 meetings. Which ultimately led to my death.

Of course, it wasn't all for nothing. I did it to save my ditzy, boy-crazy, but all and lovable cousin, Yamanaka Ino. Step-cousins of course. She was my mom's stepsister's child. But anyway back to the subject, the Pig's (as my childhood nickname for her) stupid fan had flown away from her hands, right in the middle of the road.

Since the road seemed empty, she went to go scurry after it (despite protests from the two other women of the group), she didn't see the car come rambling around the corner. We all shouted, and yelled, we all were running towards her, but she can't really run in high heels.

I remember, I was the fastest, being the shortest and most nimble of the guys, dived after Ino, pushed her out of the way, but it was too late for me. I remember a sharp pain on my right side, and I remember something wet immediately trail down it, and I remember rolling helplessly a few feet down the road, bashing my head over and over on the ground. I heard screaming, and yelling, and people surrounding me. And then I died. Just like that.

Then I wake up. Just like that. In a hospital room, all white. Only I wasn't me. I was a muthatf**king girl.

I didn't find out just like that though. I started by getting up, or sitting up. My head hurt, a lot. And there was a weird pressure on my chest, and I felt light-headed. My hand flew to my forehead, and I instantly knew something was wrong.

I am very smart. So it was only natural to notice even the tiniest change.

I noticed the different size of my hand, and the size of my forehead had grown slightly. I swung my feet from under the blanket and onto the floor, my skin was no longer the light tan it had been before. Now only fair skin on my legs, which were by the way, much smaller than my usual ones.

I began to panic, more than just scurrying over to the mirror next to the hospital door.

This wasn't me.

There was bright, bubblegum pink hair in contrast to my red hair, that was a bit short, reaching to the tip of my shoulders, cropped slightly at the end. My eyes, instead of my usual deep brown ones, were large, doe green eyes, that were so... pretty... ahem. Anyway, rosy cheeks, flushed a bit, mouth hanging open just slightly, and a forehead just the tiniest bit bigger than normal, but seemed to suit the face.

I did something any normal, self-respecting person would do. I screamed bloody murder. Only it wasn't my voice, it was softer and not as deep.

This couldn't be happening right? This was just an illusion to repent for all my small sins in my life. I was dead! I was sure I had died! No, maybe I hadn't died. And this is just some long, lucid dream caused by a year-long coma I'm in. Yeah, yeah! That's it!

Two nurse's burst into my room looking wild and panicked. "Haruno-san is everything alright?!"

Haruno? As in pink-haired-quiet-meek-little Haruno who sits a behind me in math class? How could I not recognize her?! I worked with her as a partner a couple of times in Junior High. It was probably the eyes, she always hides them behind these thick frames, and she always keeps her head down. But I remember that pink hair, it was shoved into the back of my head due to the fact that she kept in this untidy bun every time I have seen her.

"H-haruno?! What?! Who am I?! Where am I?!" I couldn't fight the words that had already spilled out. This voice was weird, it was just so unlike mine. "How'd I get here?!"

"Oh my," The other nurse said, before leaning over to whisper to the other nurse. "Haruno-san, please just take a seat. You are suffering from minor brain damage-"

"BRAIN DAMAGE?! Well of course! I was hit by a car!"

The two nurses looked puzzled. "Hit by a car?"

"The only person who was hit by a car was that boy who was taken in by a group of his friends a few days ago."

"Poor dear," The nurse shook her head. "He was such a promising boy too, handsome and based on his school record, he had a lot going for him."

Panic bubbled in my chest. "W-what? What happened to me- _him_?"

The nurse's looked puzzled. "Well, he died 2 days ago Miss Haruno."

_Died two days ago._

* * *

**A new story idea, right out of the pot. This story will mostly be just a side-project, it's loosely based on a manga I read a few months back. Anyway, I'm 12 now, since August! So I am no longer 11. Boo-hoo.**

**Feedback maybe?**


End file.
